mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Liber Genesis
Monster \ˈmän(t)-stər\ (noun) Term originates from 13th Century. Middle English monstr; from Latin monstrum ("evil omen", and monster) and from monēre ("to warn/remind"). Liber Genesis Since time immemorial, humans and monsters co-existed as the top life forms on Earth. They thrived on a single, massive continent known as Pangaea (πανΓαῖα) or "universal earth". While both monsters and humans had personality, flexible appearances, and the ability to evolve, each had their own blessed elements. Humans were able to come up with various ideologies, and the world would see the rise in technology, forms of administration, militaries, writing, and other major advancements in society. As for the monsters, they were seen as close to supernatural. Any animal or human grotesquely deviating from normal shape, behavior, or nature was considered a "monster". They possessed paranormal abilities such as evoking wind and fire, and they also had the ability to grow stronger in body and mind through actions. Monsters were sometimes referred to as "magi" or "magi monsters"; unfortunately, despite their magnificence, monsters had very short lifespans and were unable to reproduce. To compensate for that, they were able to revive themselves through saucer-like rocks called "Disk Stones". It was believed that very few humans had similar magic abilities. But, the majority of humans did not and coveted such. Scientists wanted to mimic the monsters' ability through the use of their technology. They even invented their own monsters. This artificial miracle was accomplished in Panpólē (πανπόλη), the capital of Pangaea and its first and largest urban city. Panpólē was known as the "Ultimate Capital" because it held the largest population of humans. It was also where the limits of technology were tested through bio and mechanical engineering. Through threads of success, a great misfortune would happen. A bio-engineering project went wrong: MGVD – 1 or Magnus Void Type 1, Moo. Moo was the world's first artificial superbreed, or a one-of-a-kind monster, with amazing powers. The abomination boasted great power and vanity, which rendered it berserk. It then declared a war on the humans for their attempt at being gods. There were monsters who served as friends, family, and pets to the humans; on the other hand, there were monsters who sided with Moo to either impose a harsh judgment on the humans or as an opportunity for their own plans. This entity of mass violence between man and monster was called the Ancient Monster War. It was the first of its kind. Many years of worldwide conflict and natural disasters has led the supercontinent of Pangaea to break apart; and for some, the same was said about the bond between man and monster. Ultimately, after the sacrifices of many heroic humans and monsters, and the destruction of the city of Panpólē, Moo was defeated. Many centuries later, things were different. Pangaea was split into two continents; each one had a Monster Trainer Association, a professional sports league, for humans to train monsters as pets for battle. On the west there was the Independent Monster Association or IMa, and on the east was the Fight International Monster Battle Association or FIMBA. It was often said that the continents were distinguished by their associations, like for example, the people would call the eastern continent the "FIMBA Region". There was also a collection of small islands in the south. FIMBA and IMa, although on separated continents, recreated the strong bond between man and human through the "Universal Hu-mon Enact" (UHM). The UHM granted the humans the right to participate in IMa/FIMBA battle tournaments with registered monsters, and enforce the safety of monsters whether tamed or wild. Other rules and privileges were the following: - The safety of all monsters must be upheld; monster hunting is prohibited - Any monster living in a human dwelling must be registered. - The production of superbreeds is strictly prohibited - The pursuit of criminal and abhorrent wild monsters is the sole responsibility of the FIMBA/IMa Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency. - Forming a procedure to destroy Disk Stones, fresh (colors vary) and deceased (dark gray), is strictly prohibited. This includes by magi means. Of course, there were humans who would break these laws. Even worse, there were monsters who provoke such actions. These rules, and even the bond between man and monster, still had room for improvement. Since last year, the year of 0803 AP, there has been an increase of abnormal monster behavior. It was an omen hinting the terrible events that was about to come. Master Gray Wolf (Author of HoGW, 2000 or 2001 1; March 2009 2; June 2010 update) Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Tiger of Freedom